


The Line

by QQI25



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Trans Male Character, the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter has a throat infection and Tony tries to talk him into getting it checked out.





	The Line

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this p much finished since summer! the only thng rly besides it being dialogue heavy is tht idk wtf kinda sickness he shld get bc idrk how his healing factor works! so i just went w this.

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, sir, please,” Peter pleaded. 

“What do you mean, you don’t wanna go? Kid, you’re sick,” Tony replied. 

“I’m not _that_ sick,” Peter tried meekly. 

“Not that sick? Peter, you have a throat infection. And earlier you said you ‘don’t feel so good’.”

“Yeah, well . . . that was . . . just a warning. I was just telling you that I was a little under the weather. But my healing factor will take care of it!” Tony leveled him with a look. 

“You don’t have much of a healing factor.”

“I’ll be fine! I just need a few days, that’s all.”

“Okay. Then go home and don’t come back to my lab ‘til you’re all better. I don’t need anyone else getting sick.” 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter started protesting, “that’s not fair. I can still do the work! I patrol every night and I’m fine.” 

“It’s plenty fair. You either go home and rest up, or go to the doctor. I don’t see how that’s not fair. And it’s probably not best for you to patrol while you’re sick.”

“You don’t understand. I can’t do that to Aunt May. She works so hard and so long and we don’t have the money.”

 

“Peter. You’re talking to a billionaire.”

“Okay. Well I can’t. Go to the doctor, I mean.”

“Why not? You’ve got the time and the money.” 

“Well, can’t _you_ just check me out since you know I have a throat infection?” Peter tried.

“I’m not _that_ kind of doctor. Try again.”

“BecauseI’mtrans,” he mumbled. 

“You’re gonna have to speak louder, Pete.”

“B-because . . . I’m trans.”

“O- . . . -kay. That doesn’t change the fact that you’re sick and should probably get it checked out.”

“But it does! Because what if they wanna do a check up and have me take off my shirt and binder? I’m just not comfortable with that, Mr. Stark.”

“Okay, that’s - wait, are you wearing a binder right now?” Peter shrugged.

“Yeah. I do it all the time, like even on patrol and stuff, and I’m fine.” 

“Pete, you’re sick, you can’t exactly breathe, and binders don’t really help.”

“Well what do you want me to do? Not wear one?”

“Fair point. Maybe just wear one a size up. And on patrol too. Even if you’ve got a healing factor, it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“I can’t exactly afford to buy another one.”

“I’ll cover the cost.”

“Fine. Maybe. Wait! How do you know so much about this Mr. Stark?”

“I mean. It’s not like they’re obscure facts?”

“Well, how do you know whether they’re obscure?”

“. . . I’m trans too, Peter.” 

“No way! You are?”

“Yeah, but it’s not exactly public knowledge, so don’t go telling everyone, kid.”

“No, of course not! Wait that’s so cool Mr. Stark! I mean, you’re my favourite - I even went to your one convention, and just - wow!”

“Yeah, yeah, but don’t let this . . . bonding make you think I’ve forgotten why we started talking in the first place. Look, if you’re sensitive about it, I totally get it. But there’s doctors here that I trust with my life - and with that knowledge - and they can help you out, Pete. I’ve had them on the team for years now, and they’ve never done anything that’s made me uncomfortable. Also. Are you on T yet?”

“I’m enhanced, Mr. Stark. T doesn’t help. I’ve tried.” 

“I can help with that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’ll figure something out, you and me and the team.”

“Thank you so much!”

“So. Doctor’s appointment. Yes? No?”

“ . . . Yes.”

“Sweet. Are you free right now?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then let’s go.” Mr. Stark puts an arm around Peter’s shoulders and leads the way.


End file.
